vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
S0ra
Who is S0ra? S0ra is an actor most known for starring as the lead actor and main protagonist in the movie Mushy Apples. Main Article: Mushy Apples Before the movie he used to be known as "that guy who ERP'd with Kyana once upon a time on a Team 6 stream". Following some relationship difficulties he and Kyana got together again and are engaged. History In early mid 2018 he joined Team 6 filming parodies and reenactments of VRChat history. He got known pulling off an impersonation of the VRChat legend Chipz. It was during the filming with Team 6 that he met Kyana. His and Kyanas relationship became known to the public eye when she had referred to S0ra as her 'night-time boyfriend' to 'Rob' Roflgator. They had an unfortunate break up when he was caught cheating with Foreigner - where they had a romantic relationship - for a little under two weeks. After their depressing break-up, S0ra returned to the acting scene as Chipz, reenacting scenes. On the 9th of July he ended joining the filming of Roflgator and Buza's improvised movie that ended up becoming the full feature film ''Mushy Apples''. He was the lead actor together with Kyana and during the filming of the movie, their relationship rekindled again. On Sept 17th he was apparently murdered by Roflgator in the old Lair when he was on a spiritual journey - of some sort - led by a Masked Alien. It was later clarified that the events taking place were an apparition. In reality he was on tour in China advertising for the movie Mushy Apples. He proposed to Kyana on Sept 23rd in the bathroom of The Bricktown Golden Gator and she accepted. Following the proposal Kyana was shot in a seemingly random act of violence. Personality S0ra is known for his fluctuating personality, he can be seen on many occasions supporting a fun-loving and excitable personality. Trying his best to help those around him be the best they can be and bring out sides to them they might not even know their aware of themselves. When he's pushed to a breaking point he shifts and becomes a 'bad boy' sporting an 'Alpha' style, ready to take charge of the situation at hand and put those around him back in their place. Alternative roleplaying Personas Blu3z Blu3z is an impersonation of R3dzDead in his classic and familiar Knuckles form. Just as the real adored R3dz he is soft-spoken and offers words of wisdom in a sleep inducing calm voice. He first made his appearance on Roflgators stream on Sept 26th 2018. On Sept 27th 2018 he was appointed the task for being Roflgators first manager and advisor, replacing R3dzDead. During their meeting his first task was to dismiss R3dz and Gr33nz. Another applicant for the position who turned up late. Blu3z tried to resign from Roflgator's employment on Oct 5th but was murdered in return. A cybernetic replacement for Blu3z would mysteriously appear at The Bricktown Golden Gator claiming to remain as Robs advisor. It appeared very poorly programmed and malfunctioned. On Oct 30th Blu3z would revisit and spouting intent of murdering the mayor of Bricktown, Zapdec. While playing back the Rebel Anthem he claimed to have joined the dark side following Darth Vader's orders. Together the three conspired in a plot where Vader would replace Zapdecs political position. He was axed and destroyed by Jor Rilla. Bricktown Mayor "Crocolol" The current Mayor of Bricktown is a cyborg crocodile. He has what he claims is a "30 women army" of bodyguards that take turns to guard and escort him wherever he goes. On Sept 30th he visited The Golden Gator and accused Roflgator of running a brothel. The following day he returned with his bodyguards leaving the place in a mess. In exchange for stopping he was offered Kyana working for him part-time as a secretary. He opened a new police station in Bricktown and had Roflgator arrested on Oct 9th suspected of having murdered Blu3z. Zapdec the block assisted in the arrest and a potential witnesses was brought forward. Emerysaur could have witnessed but backed out. s bar]] Charges towards Roflgator were dropped due to lack of evidence and seeing the value in Zapdec's assistance, Crocolol hired him his advisor and tasked him with keeping an eye on Roflgator. Or 'orbit' him using the mayors own words. On Oct 14th he confiscated Roflgator's bar removing him of it's ownership. The claim was short lived as a showdown in the sewers the following day ended Mayer Crocolol's life, handing over his political position to Vice Mayor Zapdec. Trivia * He was discovered by Team 6 and is not an original member. * His favorite color is obviously orange. * S0ra was once apart of a boy band in VRChat. * S0ra was head of security for candidate GabouLit when he was running for president. * He's done voice acting work for FUNimation IRL. * He is not to be confused with Chipz's roleplay character Sora. Links and Videos Blu3z, Gr33nz and R3dz Twitch clips *Twitch Video Clip - Blu3z introduction - S0ra impersonating R3dzDead *Twitch Video Clip - Blu3z partnering with Rob *Twitch Video Clip - Blu3z replaces R3dz *Twitch Video Clip - Gr33nz turns up too late *Twitch Video Clip - Blu3z works hard Gallery S0ra2.jpg|S0ra S0ra wiki Icon.png|S0ra in his Spartan armor Roflgator July 25th S0ra Portrait.jpg|Wearing Kyana's jacket after 'going Hollywood' S0ra and Cousin Todd Crustacean.jpg|S0ra and Cousin Todd BroTroopers S0ra and Foreigner3.jpg|S0ra and Foreigner: Just two bros being bros BroTroopers S0ra and Foreigner4.jpg|Best Bros: S0ra and Foreigner bro-ing it out together Kyana S0ra Foreigner fight2.jpg|S0ra, Foreigner, and Kyana fight while Kenzo looks on Rofl Sept 28th 5 Blu3z replaces R3dz.jpg|Blu3z taking R3dzDead place as Roflgator's advisor Rofl Sept 28th 6 Gr33nz comes to late.jpg|Who the heck is Gr33nz?! Category:Humans Category:Neko Category:People